Paige Matthews
Paige Matthews (1977 - ) é uma Bruxa-Luz-Branca, filha de Patty Halliwell e Sam Wilder. Ela foi adotada e criada por Marcos Matthews e Helen Matthews, e cresceu sem saber sobre suas origens mágicas. Paige descobre depois tem 3 meio-irmãs que também são bruxas, Prudence Halliwell, Piper Halliwell e Phoebe Halliwell, a mais velha delas, Prue, Paige não chegou a conhecer, mas foi no velório. Depois de alguma hesitação inicial, ela abraçou sua verdadeira identidade e juntou-se a suas duas outras meio-irmãs — Piper Halliwell e Phoebe Halliwell — reconstruindo o Poder das Três e tornando-se uma das Encantadas e ficando no lugar da falecida Prudence Halliwell. Em 2006, ela casou-se com Henry Mitchell e deu à luz suas filhas Tamora Mitchell e Kat Mitchell. O casal também adotou um menino, chamando-o de Henry Jr.. Biografia Início da Vida Em 1977, após várias brigas entre Patty e Victor sobre a educação e criação das meninas, os dois decidiram de divorciar. Após isso, Patty declarou abertamente o seu relacionamento com Samuel Wilder. Meses depois, os sinais da gravidez começaram a aparecer, e Patty disse as suas filhas que ela estava apenas um pouco gorda, ao invés de revelar que ela realmente tinha um bebê. Secretamente, Patty deu a luz em 2 de Agosto de 1977. Embora Sam e Ela quisesse ficar com o bebê, que era meia-guardiã, Penny falou que esta não era a melhor ideia, pois os Anciões poderiam castigar a Família Halliwell, tirando os poderes delas ou até mesmo, tirar apenas o poderes das futuras Encantadas, já que o relacionamento de Bruxas e Guardiões era proibido. Relutante, Sam orbitou com Patty e o bebê para um Igreja, onde um freira chamada Agnes ficou com o bebê. Antes de dar a ela, Patty pediu que a colocasse em uma boa casa, e que colocasse um nome que começasse com "P", como todos os outros membros Halliwell. O bebê foi adotado pela família Matthews e nomeada como Paige. Adolescência Morte dos Pais Endireitar-se Reunião com Halliwell Revelação como bruxa Mudar-se para Mansão Traços Aparência Personalidade Poderes e Habilidades Poderes Naturais *'Telecinese Orbitacional':Devido à sua herança Luz-Branca o poder de telecinese de Paige trabalhou de forma diferente, movendo objetos com a mente apenas com orbs e, inicialmente, só quando ela chamava o nome do objeto. Não havia limites para o seu poder, ela poderia facilmente mover objetos pesados, tais como a pedra que Excalibur. *'Cura':Paige era inicialmente apenas capaz de usar o poder de Cura, acessando o poder do outro Guardião. No entanto, depois de perceber seu amor por Henry, ela foi capaz de usar o toque em seu próprio à vontade. Poderes básicos como bruxa *'Feitiços': *'Poções': *'Vidência': Poderes básicos como guardiã *'Orbitar':Paige herdou o poder de orbitar de lugar em lugar de seu pai. Apesar de seus poderes foram aparentemente ligados, ela acidentalmente usou esse poder para escapar do acidente de carro que matou seus pais adotivos, mas ela não sabia que era assim que ela tinha escapado. Anos mais tarde, depois de saber que ela era uma bruxa e meia-guardiã, ela soube que seu poder foi desencadeada pelo medo, e mais tarde praticou orbitar descendo as escadas. Pouco antes de renunciar seu trabalho como assistente social, a fim de se concentrar em aprender bruxaria, ela ganhou o controle total sobre seu poder orbitar. *'Mudar de Forma':Paige também foi capaz de disfarçar-se por orbs brancos em 2003, quando ela se fez parecer com Jessica Belland, a fim de tomar o seu lugar como a noiva de Glen Belland. *'Pairar':Paige demonstrou algumas vezes esse poder, desde ter herdado os poderes de seu pai. Ela usou pela primeira vez essa capacidade, quando meditava para tentar se acalmar e pensar nas possíveis reações de Henry, quando ela ia contar sobre quem ela era, e sobre seus poderes. Como visto na 8ª Temporada, no episódio "Repo Manor". Mais tarde, vemos Paige pairando no ar, através de orbs também, quando ela e suas irmãs estavam no mundos dos sonhos. Ela se viu, pairando para encontrar equilíbrio e iluminação. Como visto na 8ª Temporada, no episódio "The Jung and the Restless". *'Omnilingualismo': Outros Poderes *'Poder das Três': *'Magia Natural': *'Intuição': Habilidades *'Alta Resistência': Relacionamentos Família Pais Adotivos Sam Wilder Patty Halliwell Piper Halliwell Phoebe Halliwell Prue Halliwell Filhos Leo Wyatt Vida Romântica Henry Mitchell Shane Belland Glen Nate Parks Richard Montana Mr. Right e Vincent Kyle Brody Amigos Billie Jenkins Notas thumb|250px|Paige pintando em seu quarto. * Paige é um artista muito bom. Paige diz que esta na 5ª Temporada, no episódio "The Day the Magic Died". Ela usou para pintar frequentemente durante seus vinte anos, mas parou por causa de todo o demônio luta. * O signo de Paige é Leão Revelado na 8ª Temporada, no episódio "12 Angry Zen".. * Paige era bom em Química durante ao Colégio. Paige diz isso, na 5ª Temporada, no episódio "The Day the Magic Died".. * Paige tem cócegas em seu pé, apenas sais de pipoca do lado esquerdo do saco e chora toda vez que ela assiste "O Mágico de Oz" .Revelado por Henry Mitchell na 8ª Temporada, no episódio "The Last Temptation of Christy". . * Como suas irmãs mais velhas, Prue e Phoebe Halliwell, Paige passou por uma fase rebelde como uma adolescente. * Os pais adotivos Paige morreu quando ela tinha 17 anos de idade. O choque de perder seus pais a fez parar de fumar e beber e ser uma excelente aluna. thumb|250px|Barbas trabalhando em claustrofobia de Paige. * Paige é claustrofóbica Revelado na 5ª Temporada, no episódio "Sympathy for the Demon".. * Fora de todas as irmãs, Paige tem mais poderes devido a seu lado Luz-Branca. Fora de todas as bruxas da Linha Warren, que tem mais poderes secundário, sendo espancada por seu sobrinho mais velho de Wyatt Halliwell. * Paige parece ter uma boa intuição Como visto na 5ª Temporada, no episódio "Oh My Goddess! Part 1". e é um excelente leitor de tarô Como testemunhou na 4ª Temporada, no episódio "Marry-Go-Round".. thumb|250px|A vida passada de Paige:[[Feiticeira do Mal|A Feiticeira do Mal.]] * Ambas as Vidas Passadas de Paige e Phoebe foram mal. Entretanto, a vida do passado de Phoebe foi atraído para o mal, enquanto a de Paige era verdadeiramente mau. * A vida passada de Paige não está conectado à linha de bruxas Warren. No entanto, ela tem uma entrada no Livro das Sombras Warren Como visto na 4ª Temporada, no episódio "A Knight to Remember".. * Paige é a única irmã que não foi para o futuro, apenas para o passado. * Nunca foi visto Paige, nos céus, nem ela nunca disse ter estado lá. Embora ela será futuramente Guardião de Luz, sua maneira de entrar em contato com as pessoas idosas pode ser através de uma visita à Ponte Golden Gate. * Paige nunca foi visto como uma criança, apenas como bebê, Na 5ª Temporada, no episódio "Sand Francisco Dreamin'". adolescente Na 4ª Temporada, no episódio "A Paige from the Past". e adulta. * Ambos Prue e Paige, seus amores eram policiais. Charmed Comics Etimologia *'Paige':A partir do sobrenome Inglês que significa "servo de página", no Inglês Médio. É derivado finalmente (via Velho francês e italiano) de παιδιον grego (paidion) que significa "menino". *'Matthews':Derivado do próprio nome Mateus. Trivia thumb|250px|Rose McGowan * Além de Rose McGowan, atriz que fez o teste para o papel de Paige Matthews foram: **Jennifer Love Hewitt **Dushku Eliza Dushku **Sarah Brown **Tiffani Thiessen o Thiessen **Soleil Moon Frye **Susan Ward * Paige é a irmã passado para desenvolver uma potência na tela. Nos quadrinhos, a irmã do passado para desenvolver um novo poder é Piper. Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:As Encantadas Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Bruxas de Alto Nivel Categoria:Guardiões de Luz Categoria:Bruxa-Guardião Categoria:Hibridos